


Reunited

by mewzz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewzz/pseuds/mewzz
Summary: Claude and Byleth final reunite. (Takes place after their epilogue)





	Reunited

“Byleth,” The woman was met with familiar verdant eyes. The name sounded so foreign on his lips. She had become accustomed to “Teach” and “Professor.”  
Nonetheless Byleth welcomed the new name and relished in the feeling of Claude’s toned arm around her back. They had waited for the moment forever, the moment Claude would return to Byleth in their unified world.  
The couple would write letters to each other relentlessly during that time. Claude always jesting in his letters to lessen the pain of separation and Byleth sending him odd goods she acquired. But here they were, now standing underneath the stars as they had once before.  
“I love you with everything I am,” He uttered the same words he had before leaving. Only now he leaned in to kiss the ring on her finger, his lips lingering on the spot before dancing up to her shoulder.  
“My precious wife,” Byleth felt her body heat up as he proceeded to rest his lips on her cheek. Despite not being very religious, Claude had to believe if only momentarily that this moment was designed by the Gods. The moonlight enhanced Byleth’s natural beauty and illuminated her figure brilliantly.  
“From here on out, we’ll always be together,” He finally pressed his lips against hers. Byleth responded immediately, deepening the kiss and pushing their bodies flush against each other.  
“Come on, the night awaits us,” He took her hand gently, leading her to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of giving it an extra chapter and making it smutty, but I'm still on the fence about it. Also, I haven't actually played the game so I apologize for inaccuracies.


End file.
